Warm Bodies: One Last Chance
by Jewel66
Summary: Julia, Grim, and Koji finally got rid of Erik and are on one last mission to finished their task of saving all of humanity from turning into an undead world but there's one problem that the laws of humanity and death could not ever explain. Find out for yourself what the problem is and if the gang ever finished the mission or fails.
1. Chapter 1

Snow started to fall again, fire glowed off the ice, and here I was; shivering from the cold, waiting for Erik to come up from the rubble of stone and snow. It was him and I, our fight. Grim and Koji is not part of this; also both aren't in any condition. Grim is turning into an undead soldier and Koji's ankle is twisted badly. Both were sitting on the far east side of the shattered castle, waiting. Humans, who lived, as well waiting. I had my machine gun, a sword, and a dagger Koji gave me.

As the sun started to rise, the sky was a light blood red color; "I'm ready…" I said over and over to myself, with my eyes closed. I sensed movement on my left, footsteps of a human's. I held my gun ready and waited. Erik walked out from a broken door; he was human again. His left arm was bloody and looked like it was attached to his shoulder. "You…..you ruined my castle. I wanted to marry you and was the ruler of the world. I had an army too but now, there's nothing. Nothing for me to life for." Erik said, his voice hurt and disappointed. He walked to me and looked at me, his eyes watery. I flinched away and held my gun up at him, "You want to fix the world huh…" "You knew that since day one…" I snapped, "Well, the only way to save the ones who are zombies is an ejection medicine. The medicine is located in New York City in the Statue of Liberty." "How do I trust you?" "Julia, if I was lying; I would be fighting you." I roll my eyes and narrow them, "You don't have much time, Julia. That blood in your blood is coming close to where you're gonna die. Also, Grim isn't lasting much anymore." I glance at Grim, he was being held back by two men, who survived, since he was starting to get anxious about Erik and I talking. "New York City, huh…" "Correct." I slowly walk away from Erik, my eyes looking at him the whole time. I turned around after a few moments but then heard a gunshot as I turned my back to Erik. I spin around and find Erik's body laying down in the snow. His head was shot since I could tell blood was staining the white snow. I look around and found a boy that I once thought was an enemy, "Conner…" "Hello, my friend." He said, putting his hand gun into his black and white suite pocket, "What are you doing here?" "I have come to give you a helping hand, also Erik was gonna shoot you when you had your back turned." "Figured." Conner walked to me and looked down at me, "Why save me?" "You're life doesn't end here in Russia, you have a husband that you love, and Erik was right about the antidote. It's in New York." "My home town." "Aye." "How did you survive?" "As the wedding was going on for you and Erik, I was chained against my will you stop the wedding. I, however, managed to be freed by Kevin when he was making his way to the grand hallway." "Are you a zombie or human though?" "I'm fully human, I found a small limited supply of Erik's stash of medicine. He probably used it to stay human for periods of time but eventually, I'll be zombie again." "You were under his control, weren't you?" "I was, I'm dearly sorry my friend." I hug Conner, "I'm glad you're back, Conner." "As am I." I smile at Conner and we both walked to my Grim and Koji, and the others too.

Days went by as we were away from the broken castle, the survivors who help us went their separate way to where we told them about others living down in India. Koji, Grim, Conner, and I were making our way to the United Kingdom, someone told us about a small airport that will take us to New York City or close to it as possible. Koji's ankle has been getting better but her heart was sadden of her brother's death, Conner's been making plans on how to spread the medicine to the world even though our time was running out of time, Grim's conditions have been stable even when I wake up in the night and find him gone and then next thing in the morning, finding him with blood stained on his pale face; probably eating flesh of people since he doesn't eat human food anymore. And as for me, I've been wondering why I haven't got my period yet and wondering why it's so late. Could it be I'm just so stressed out or could it be that….no I couldn't be, it's impossible.

Could I be pregnant with a child?


	2. Chapter 2

"Julia, it's time." Grim put a hand on my shoulder and turned me over onto my back. I open my eyes and look at Grim, "what time is it?" "Maybe four in the morning." "Do we have to get going?" "I'm afraid so." I sit up and sighed, "Something wrong babe?" I look down at my blanket and shook my head slowly; Grim's facial expression became uneasy and worried looking. "Babe, something wrong." "No, it's…it's nothing." I lied, as I stand up and start to pack up my blanket and pillow into my pack. Grim put a hand on top of my left hand and looked at me, "Julia, something's wrong. I sense it and it's been bothering you for three weeks now." I sigh again and try not to show tears forming, "What is it, love?" "Since….since that day you and I had sex in that cell in Russia…." Grim sat down and pulled me into his lap, "Go on." I breathe in before speaking and close my eyes, "I haven't had my period within the three weeks and I'm worried that I missed it this month of February." Grim was silent for a moment, piecing everything together; "Are you saying that you could be…" I nodded and blurted into tears. Grim quickly hugged me and rocked me back and forth, making a soothing noise. "It's alright, my darling. You could be late since a lot has happened. Lots of stress and activity." "What is I am though?" Grim wiped tears away then kissed me, "It's not gonna happen, I promise." I nod as I stand up, "You feel better, love?" "With you, yes." I smile and hug Grim as I help him up.

As Grim and I follow Conner, holding the map directly in front of his face; Koji was hobbling behind and tripped over a tree root. "Ow, mother f*cker!" Koji yelled shenanigans into the air, holding her ankle. Grim and I turn and go back to help Koji up, Conner waited for us. "You alright, Koji?" Conner asked, "Oh, shut up!" Koji snapped, Conner's face went from a light smile to a sadden look. I hugged Conner in a reassuring way before continuing on. "How much longer till we get to the bloody airport place?" Koji said in a tone of annoyance and bitchiness; "About an hour or so." Conner said nicely. "I say we stop here and rest." Koji ordered, getting out of Grim's grip and sat down on the leave dirt ground. "Koji, we have about an hour or less to go, look we just have to take…." Conner started to explain till Koji interrupted, "I don't give a shit about what your map says." "Koji…" "What!" I knelt next to her and looked at her, "Conner was just trying to show you that we were close, very close." "Again, I don't care." Koji said, pushing me over, making me roll off the trail into a pile of bushes.

I scream as I fall into the bushes, within the bushes were thorns and an ant pile. Red ants were crawling all over my body and making my skin burn as they bite down hard onto my flesh. The thorns were piercing and drawing blood, Conner quickly came to the rescue and started to brush off the red devils and pulled me out of the bushes, even when he was getting bitten and scratched too. Grim, too, helped me up. As Grim helped brush off Conner and I, Koji was still sitting on the ground, glaring at me. Her eyes looked hollow as she was one of the zombies or something, body turning a lighter shade of color than normal, and looked like she wasn't breathing. "Why did you push me?" I asked in a tone of confusion and anger, Koji didn't say anything. I got out of Grim and Conner's grips and walked over to Koji and put my face right into her's, sure that she would spit in my face or something. "Well, why did you?" I notice Koji was holding her canteen, that was opened, and water was slowly leaking out of the sides of her mouth. "Koji, are you alright?" I ask, lightly putting a hand on her shoulder. Koji's body suddenly fell over, her eyes still open. I suddenly scream, realizing that Koji died just then and there when she pushed me over. Grim and Conner looked at each other, trying to figure what just happened. "Babe?" Grim said, in a voice of confusion. "She's dead…" Conner walked over to Koji's body and felt for her pulse, "Well, is she…" Grim asked, Conner looked up at Grim and I with a frown on his face. "She's dead." I put my face into Grim's chest as Grim hugs me, Conner looked at the canteen Koji was holding and smelled it. "What are you doing, Conner?" "Seeing how she died, I don't think she died purposely as in a suicide." I look at Conner, "You mean someone tainted something of her's?" "Exactly." I crawl over to Conner and look at Koji, "She WAS going insane…" I started out, "Yes, I think we, all, found that out but her killing herself doesn't make sense cause I didn't see her hold anything that would kill her right then and there…unless." Conner quickly pulled up Koji's jacket sleeve and looked at her skin, "She was poisoned." "What, how?" Grim asked, coming over to see the proof. "Her skin has a dullness to it and did you notice that when she was walking she was going weaker than before even with a crippled leg." "I'm guessing Erik wanted to poison us before leaving Russia." Conner nodded, "I suggest we leave our canteens here." Grim and I nodded as I went into my pack getting our canteens.

As night started to fall over head, we made a fire and let Koji burn in the orange flames; remembering her death and memories of her and her brother too. "You alright, Julia?" Conner asked, sitting down next to me. "I guess, lots to take in." "We're almost there, tomorrow we'll fly to NYC and get to that antidote." "But how, how are we gonna save ALL of mankind of the dead?" "Well, I'm not sure exactly how to send the antidote all over the world but I know that you, Grim, and I will be 100 percent human again." I nod and look up at the night sky, "something else is bothering you besides the whole apocalypse thing." I yawn for the moment and look at Conner, "Well….um, yes. There's something bothering me. I'm sure Koji noticed something wrong and I told Grim early this morning but…" Conner waited, patiently. "Conner, I might be preg…" "Wait, wait…hold on." Conner interrupted me, "You're saying you might be pregnant?" "Yes." "With who….who's the father?" "Conner, hold on. Why are you getting so angry?" "I'm not angry, I'm…." "You're what?" "I'm scared…" "Scared of me being pregnant?" "Course, you would be a mom and oh god, the birthing and the pain…" Conner started to babble on to where I started to feel really uncomfortable and sick feeling. Grim came out of the tent and noticed what Conner was doing, "Conner, chill. It's not gonna happen and if it does, that it won't, I'm the father." Grim said, sitting behind me, letting me sit in his lap. Conner sighed, "Let's hope it doesn't happen, we don't need any more unnecessary stops." Grim and I nod, as the fire flickered. I close my eyes, feeling Grim's cool skin touch my open back of my ripped ruined wedding dress, which I still have no idea why I'm still in it. I found myself feeling so comfortable in my husband's arms that I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It's the end of February and still no sign of my period; at least we found the airport and that luckily there was someone, still human, was able to fly us to the USA. However, we had to fly into Maine instead straight to New York, never the less we made it to the USA. At least we weren't in California or somewhere way out of our way. Maine, New Hampshire, Massachusetts, and Connecticut won't be bad since boneys no longer roam around cause Erik's gone. Zombies won't be a problem too, however we agreed not to kill any since we want to save mankind. If we just kill them then what's the point of going to NYC? Conner has been planning on how to spread the antidote to others, Grim suggested that we just start to gather and pretend that we fight and just shoot darts or something like that at them. It's not a bad plan, I'm thinking water supply but I don't think zombies drink water.

"Julia, you alright?" Grim asked, as he steps into the hotel we got into late last night from our long flight from Europe to the USA. I turn my head from the window, "Hmm, oh hi. I'm alright. Just thinking." Grim sat down across from me and looked out the window, out at the sunset purple sky. "Whatcha thinking of?" "How to stop this war." Grim's facial expression looked interested, "Go on." "You and I were on about something, you know saving and turning the zombies back into humans." Grim nodded, "What if we had the medicine in our blood, wouldn't that turn them back human or just get us killed?" Grim looked at me and was silent, thinking about my question; "I'm not sure if it would kill us or not." His hand touched mine, I intertwined our fingers and rubbed his pointer finger with my thumb. "I love you." Grim smiled, "And I love you, Julia." "Forever?" "Forever and always, that's why we're married." "Haha, yes." Grim and I were quiet for the moment till I started to smile and blush to where I covered my face. "Why you blushing, babe?" "Just thinking, if we save mankind and all; you and I will go on our honeymoon right." "Oh um, sure. Whatever you want." I smiled as Grim pulled me in him, we hugged for a good long minute till Conner knocked on the door.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt the love fest but we leave early tomorrow morning." "Right." Grim said, still hugging me. Conner nodded and started to close the door, his eyes were on me. My eyes looked at him till the door closed. I sighed and walked towards the bed when Grim and I finished our hug, "Something wrong baby?" "No, I'm ok." Grim looked at me with eyes of 'are you sure' written all over them. "I'm sure." I said, laying down. Grim laid down next to me and spooned me. I smile as I drifted into sleep.

As the sun barely touched the earth with its light, Conner was already awake; surely packing and planning. Grim, too, was doing the same till he heard me. I tossed and turned in bed, making pillows fall onto the floor and the sheets got caught around to where I was stuck. "Julia? Sweetheart?" Grim touched my hand, he noticed I was in a sweat. "Julia, you're sweating. What's wrong?" He lightly shook my hand and softly kept calling my name. Tears started to leak out of my eyes as I started shaking; pain and adrenaline was rushing in my body. My body was paler than usual. My features started to fade away off me as my body was becoming bonier except for my stomach. Grim's facial expression was concerned and confused as he noticed my stomach not shrinking in like my other body parts. Pulling the sheets off my body down to my hips, Grim saw my stomach round; the size of a small soccer ball that's deflated on one side. Grim's cold zombie looking hand touched my stomach, he closed his eyes and waited.

Suddenly he felt something move, opening his eyes; Grim looked at my stomach. "What in the fuck…." Grim felt another kick and it wasn't a gentle baby kick how a healthy growing baby's usually is. Oh no, this kick was a full on kick like you would kick a soccer ball. I screamed in my sleep as Grim lifted his hand off me.

"Conner! Get in here!" Grim yelled, as he pounded on the door to Conner's room. Conner opened it and looked at Grim, "What are you yelling about?" Conner snapped, "It's Julia, she's really pregnant. I felt it move." Conner's eyes went big as he heard me say 'it moved'. "That's impossible, it wouldn't be that big enough to kick yet." Conner quickly got his pack and everything he had on his desk and went into our room. I was still asleep but in intense pain with tears and sweat.

"Julia, you alright?" Conner said setting his stuff down and kneeling down next to me. "Put your hand on her stomach." Conner slowly did so, his warm hand make chills go around my body. Conner's eyes went big as he felt the kicking and hear me screaming every time when the kick happened. "What is this?" Conner asked to himself out loud, Grim laid down next to me; his eyes worried and alittle teary. Conner looked at Grim, "We need to get out of here and find a hospital fast." "What about the antidote?" Conner packed his things up, "Grim, the baby is growing too fast to where it'll break bones of Julia's and there she'll died." "Do you think it's…" "It's not human, it's full zombie that's able to grow. That blood from the bony's runs in Julia's and the baby's veins. We need to get it out ASAP." Grim nodded, as he picked me up, "Grim? What's happening?" I asked half asleep still, "Shh, it's okay. We're heading out to New York. Got back to sleep." I nodded then rested my head back down on Grim's shirtless chest. "Don't worry, Julia. We'll get this monster out of you or else I'll kill myself if it kills you." Grim said, as the door to the hotel closed behind us as we were leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

New Hampshire was a cinch to cross since we landed on the border line of Maine and New Hampshire. Conner managed to find a car that was full on gas and able to drive us through all of New Hampshire and Massachusetts. Grim held on to me tightly and tried to calm me down, as I cried and continued to be in pain. "What do you suppose we do?" Grim asked, Conner didn't take his eyes off the road but answered, "We're almost in Connecticut, can she hold on any longer?" Grim looked down at me, my eyes barely open but I could see a dark figure of Grim looking down at me. Grim's face was filled with upset and hurt, watching his love be in so much pain from one child; no to mention on the edge of dying. "I'm…I'm fine, keep going Conner." I said, trying to hold in the pain. Grim gripped my hand and rocked me, "Julia, we don't have too." "No, we're almost there. Connecticut is coming up; I can hold it." Grim bit his lower lip and held me close, Conner sighed and floored the gas pedal.

A few hours later, we made it into Connecticut. I was partial asleep and the pain was still there but it wasn't extreme like how the morning was. "We made it, Julia. We're finding you a hospital now." Grim whispered, kissing my forehead, I snuggled into him. Conner drove slow and steady as we went through the city of Hartford since I begged Conner to keep driving through till we reach the middle point of Connecticut which would be Hartford. "Do we have our weapons ready?" Conner asked, "We're not killing them right?" "Aye and nay." Grim looked at Conner with confusing eyes, "Yes and no…" "Oh, I knew that." I smirked since I was half awake listening. "Right, we only shoot IF they try to bite or really attack." Conner said, parking the car. The car was a white beat up van that looked like at one time, it was used for a utility business or something in that nature.

Conner took his gun out and stepped out of the van, his gun up ready to fire. Grim and I watched Conner walk around a few feet to the hospital entrance, "Clear." He said, looking at the van. Grim opened the door and got out; I was in his arms. Grim had a shotgun, my machine gun, a knife, and small cherry bombs that we found on our way to where we are now; we found a military base and found the bombs. I was holding a small handgun for incase Grim had to set me down. "Julia?" "Yes?" I asked, looking up at my husband. "You're still in the wedding dress since we left Russia." "Yeah, I know. It's quit comfy." Grim smiled softly, "We'll find you something else to wear." I nodded. Conner opened the rusted hospital door and turned on the flashlight we found in the van. Luckily it worked and had extra batteries.

We walked around the hospital, looking around for the medicine room and a clean, or cleanest, room for me to be in. We finally found a room that looked out at parts of the city of Hartford. Conner and Grim cleared the room out, since there were bodies, and moved broken glass out of the room. I was laid on the hospital bed, watching the boys clean the room up and noticed in one of the dead bodies had an IV in her arm. I reached for the IV and took it out of her. There was some pain medicine in the sack, I looked around and found a moist towellet in her purse, and I'm guessing she was looking for something before she died. I wiped off the needle, closed my eyes, and hold my breath as I stuck the needle into my veins. I fell back onto the bed and breathed hard, feeling the liquid run into my infected blood. Grim noticed what I did and sat down on the next to me; "Babe?" I open my eyes and look at Grim, "Yes?" "You feeling better now?" I nod and touch my stomach, feeling the baby move around. "Do you think it's a girl or boy?" "I wouldn't know but whatever it is, I'm sure it's beautiful even if it's killing you." I take in a breath, "Why is it growing so rapidly inside me?" Conner came back into the room with some fresh food. "Where you been?" "I found the cafeteria and found food, it's fresh as well." "Any zombies around?" "No, there are bonys though but it's just bones, they're not alive." "How did Erik control the boneys?" Conner sat down in a chair, "Well, I'm not really sure. This whole apocalypse thing started by war. Remember, World War Three broke out over something stupid. Money or some shitty politic thing." "I remember that, my family and I were going on a vacation till…" I stopped trying to remember what happened after. "Till what?" Conner asked, leaning closer to me; interested in my story. "I…I don't remember." "It's alright, love. You can finish the story later." Grim said with a smile. I nodded and rested my head on the pillow. "You must rest now, Julia." Conner said, noticing that I was suddenly falling asleep. "No, I'm alright." Conner stood up from his chair and closed the door to the room, then locked it. Grim snuggled into me and got me comfortable, I closed my eyes. "Sleep, my darling." Grim whispered. I smiled slightly and drifted into sleep.


End file.
